Five nights at Freddy's: randomness
by dreadwarrior987
Summary: Nothing to say about this other than beware of randomness rated m for strong and foul language and who knows what else
1. chapter 1: Uh

**No introduction needed let's just get to the pointless** **story. Warning: pointless, language, and random**

Chris was walking into Freddy Fazbears pizza after four hours of getting stuck in traffic he finally reach the place after entering the pizzeria he was greeted by a aninatronic flying at him almost decapitating him after not getting his head removed he sees a employee talking no yelling at the manager. Aaarrrrgggggg NO he yelled. I @$#! HATE THIS @$#! JOB, I'M @$#! SICK ENTIRE OF YOUR $!@#$ GET SOMEONE TO @$#! DO THIS STUPID JOB FOR YOU! And most importantly (looking at the aninatronic) @$#! YOU! Aaaaaaahhhhhhh. he screams as he jumps through the doors breaking it, the manager looks at what's left of the door and says to the former employee, You know you have to pay for that. the former employee yells back. @$#! YOU I DON'T @$#! CARE! Chris just looks confused and says Ok what did I just witness? the manager looks at him and says Your here for a job well looks like there's one open for you and don't mind him he doesn't get along with anyone anyway. Bonnie starts moving a little and says Help me. the manager looks at him and says now let's get you fix and get a new suit for you. Chris just thinks to himself. This should be interesting.

 **Ok I have no idea what to think of this story I made can you guys help this is my second fanfiction I made anyways please review and let me know what you think**


	2. chapter 2: what

Chris was sitting in the office while looking at the animatronics "this job sucks" Freddy was gone "are you $@#! kidding me?!" Freddy was there "hey what time is it" looks over

"I don't $@#! care!" Freddy looks at him "come on man" closes the door "go $@#! yourself" Chica shows up "did someone say pizza?!" he looks up "no go ask Freddy" she goes to ask Freddy and then Foxy comes out of nowhere and Chris slams the door

"aww I just want to hang out" he sighs in frustration "come in and I throw you out" Bonnie was playing his guitar "this is my guitar and what the hell am I doing I don't $@#! know" Chris walks out with a rocket launcher "die mother $@#!" fires it at the ground instead

"SSSSSHHHHHHIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!" slams into the ceiling, Golden Freddy looks up "da fuc?" Chris looks at the audience "what the hell is going on anyways?"

he goes to the kitchen "man I am hungry" looks around and just makes some pizza Bonnie pops out of nowhere with a suit "get in the suit" Chris looks at him "hell no!" gets frustrated "I said get in the $@#! suit!" Chris throws him across the building

"SSSSHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!" and crashes into a wall Chris eats the pizza bored as hell "this can't possibly get any worse" in the storage room Freddy and the others were planning on getting Chris in a suit by arguing

"we need to this break the window of the office and catch him!" Bonnie said "no we lead him to a trap" Chica argue "you two are morrons let's cut the power" Foxy suggested "even then he'll survive" Freddy stated Golden Freddy was thinking "I have a idea" they look at him "ok here's the plan"

 **what did I just make. um tell me what y'all think while I try to figure out what just happened bye**


	3. Chapter 3: ummm

while Golden Freddy was telling the animatronics the plan Chris was making a plan of his own "those animatronics won't know what hit them" as he was setting up a trap the animatronics finished planning and start setting up their own trap

"ready?" Chica asked "ready" Foxy responsed as they set up the trap and then Freddy tripes and face plant into pizza and Chica looks "my pizza!"

Chris was waiting with a mini gun aimed at the doors which had traps on them

Bonnie had a piece of pizza on a plate attached to a piece of string and dragged it across the floor, meanwhile Chris was starting to get hungry and went to get something to eat and saw pizza but he smirked grabbed a basketball bat and went out the other door and snuck up behind Bonnie and whacks him in the back of the head knocking him out and slowly place him near the pizza hours later Bonnie wakes up and looks around in confusion and rubbed the back of his head as it hurt and when he went to stand up his hand touches the pizza and Freddy thinking it's Chris pulls it and Bonnie gets dragged across the hall screaming

AAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! he yelled and Freddy keeps pulling it until he saw their catch and realized that it was Bonnie and said "oops sorry Bonnie I thought you were the night guard" and Bonnie let's out a battle cry and attacks Freddy who started screaming "I'M SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOU MAN I'M SORRY!"

while that was going on Golden Freddy facepalms himself in disappointment and goes to deal with the night guard himself only to step on a landmine and blows up and goes flying "SHHHHIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!"

Foxy and Chica decided that it was their turn to deal with the night guard and get everything ready, in the office Chris was talking to a friend on the phone telling him everything that is going on and he agrees to come over

 **I got nothing so tell me what you think umm see you in the next chapter bye**


	4. Chapter 4: I don't know

a few minutes past and Chris's friend arrived and walked in through a broken window and walks to the office and sees Chris.

"Hey man what's up?" he said as he and Chris do a bro hug and Chris said. "it's great that you can make it Jeff." Jeff nods "yeah man when you said that you were dealing with crazy robots I instantly came right over."

and they get the trap ready that they didn't bother saying that they were making a trap to the readers while the Fazbear gang where trying to separate Bonnie and Freddy and kinda succeeded

"what the #?@! were you thinking Freddy?!" Bonnie yelled as he was trying to attack him "calm down Bonnie it was a accident!" Freddy said in defense only for Bonnie to say "#?@! you!" and storms away

In the off Chris and Jeff were setting up explosives along the hall so they can destroy the animatronics, as they were doing that Golden Freddy was watching and was thinking of a counter attack before disappearing and reappears in front of Springtrap who was asleep and Golden Freddy blows a air horn which wakes him up and he punches him across the room and Golden Freddy gets up

what the hell is wrong with you?! he yelled and Springtrap yells back, what the hell is wrong with you?! Golden Freddy response, you just punch me across the room! Springtrap response, you just blew a air horn at me! he looks at him, oh sorry.

he sighs "ok what do you need?" Golden Freddy picks up his hat "we need your help dealing with the night guard" Springtrap crosses his arms "what's in it for me?" Golden Freddy thinks "you can roam freely in the pizzeria anytime you want" he extends his hand "deal" Golden Freddy shakes his hand "let's get the night guard" and they go to deal with Chris and Jeff

 **Welp this was something hope you like it review and tell me what you think and what should happen in the next chapter bye**


	5. Chapter 5: hmmm

Springtrap walked out of the storage room and headed to the office with a baseball bat and laughs, in the office Chris and Jeff had everything ready and hid behind a chair fort they made and armed themselves Springtrap stood at the doorway of the office

"You humans are in big trouble" he said as he steps into the office only to step on a landmine which explodes and gets send flying back "WHAT THE HELL?!" and crashes into the wall and was stuck in it.

"I hate humans" before trying to get out of the wall before the other animatronics walk by and see this, for hours he tried and failed to break free but unfortunately luck wasn't on his as Freddy walks to the office with a bat and sees Springtrap and laughs hysterically.

"W-What the hell are you doing?!" he asked as he was laughing Springtrap frowns and says " I stepped on a landmine while I was trying to catch those stupid humans!!!" Freddy starts rolling on the floor laughing like a mad man while Springtrap sights, meanwhile Foxy and Chica were setting up their own trap they set up ropes all over the hallway and layed plates of pizza before hiding in the party room and start snickering as they wait. in the office Chris and Jeff were playing gold fish while waiting in their chair fort when Jeff's stomach growls.

"welp time to get something to eat" and gets up and grabs a axe "I'll be back" and leaves the office and sees Freddy laughing and Springtrap stuck in the wall and Jeff looks at them with wide eyes before slowly backing away until Springtrap sees him and freaks out causing him to break free and charges at Jeff who bolts off

"shit shit shit shit!" he said as he bolts into the party room and runs to the bathroom with Springtrap hot on his heels shouting "I'm Going To Kick Your Ass!" and Jeff hides in one of the stalls as Springtrap looks around the bathroom "where are you human there's no point in hiding I can smell you" he then kicks a stall door open "aha!" sees nothing "damn it" looks inside and shouts "SOMEONE FORGOT TO FLUSH!" he kept searching as Jeff sneaks out of the bathroom and rushes to the kitchen and snatches some pizza and runs to the office and Chris looks at him and asked Jeff "what took you so long?"

Jeff pants before saying "got chased by zombie of a animatronic that looks like Bonnie if he was buried and left there for years" Chris looks at him in confusion and says "a zombie animatronic this place is getting weirder and weirder" then Freddy burst in "here's Freddy!" and Jeff swings the axe jamming it into Freddy's shoulder causing him to fall back out of the office and Chris closes the door with Freddy trying to pull it out "damn it stupid axe!!!"

 **tell me what you think because I don't know see you in the next chapter bye**


End file.
